


FRIENDSHIP

by tuesnight



Category: EAD RPF - Fandom
Genre: All Events - Past Present and Future - Across All of Fandom, Art, Friendship, Gen, emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesnight/pseuds/tuesnight
Summary: EAD is a server of 800+ close friends conquering all exchanges while trying not to cry, and I think that's neat.
Relationships: Notlikecryblob & Blobpats (EAD RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	FRIENDSHIP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweepingdonut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/gifts).



> Please enjoy this artistic masterpiece.


End file.
